The night
by heartkisses
Summary: Edward, Bella equals lemons! A one shot just for fun! ExB


**Yo, just wanted to write this for fun and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Dude I dont own twilight and SM owns all that, go NERDY, DOMINANT, DRIPPING WET EDWARD!**

**E.P.O.V**

I smirked as the little brunette with long legs stumbled towards me but enjoyed how the little red dress showed off her very curvy body; she smiled seductively at me and sat on my lap.

I looked down at her very perky breast, not very big but not very small; they were a perfect handful size. Her red dress ridden all the way up to her crotch showing off her black panties from which I knew was a thong.

Her seductive brown eyes looked into my green ones and her brown curled hair was swept into one side of her shoulder.

"Mmm you look yummy, can I lick you" I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair as my other hand wandered off to her ass that could beat Kim Kardashian's any day.

"What brings you here gorgeous" I ran my index finger along her jaw line humming along with the music the DJ was playing in the club.

She licked her bottom which caught Anthony's attention but I told him to calm down so that he would be getting laid soon.

The seductresses sighed "I'm celebrating my last night of my single life, tomorrow I will be getting married" I arched an eyebrow at her and she ran her hand through hair "I mean the man isn't bad, his charming and always takes good take care of me, always attends to my needs if you know what I mean" she giggled and took a large gulp of my beer.

"And not to mention his fucking hot, I remember the first time I met him I wanted to jump at him and fuck him thoroughly especially since his got this geeky exterior going on and when his clothes is off" she started fanning herself and I choked on my beer as she spoke things a person wouldn't normally wouldn't do.

But when I took a whiff I smelt just a hint of strawberries and shitload of alcohol of her. This girl was so going to regret it when she wakes up in the morning.

She moaned squirming in my lap and Anthony wanted to make an appearance "The muscles he hides under his clothes are amazing! His got it all the abs, bicep's, pecks, shoulder bladders are freaking manly and he can even make his pecks move. And his very well endowed down there, his cock is so pretty, that I love giving attention to his 9 inches" she sighed.

I growled and stood up grabbing her hips in progress "Your coming home with me" I whispered into her ear and licked her earlobe...her reaction?

She moaned.

I grabbed her ass and grunted how firm she was, perfect for spanking, especially if I am going to be taking her from behind tonight.

"WOOOOOO! Bella's going to get some!" somebody yelled and I rolled my eyes. I seated her in my car and ran around hoping in and turning the ignition on as I drove towards the apartment.

Seth smirked when I walked in with the beauty in my arms and winked as I got in the elevators. I trapped her against the wall and trailed my nose along her jaw, her hands grabbed my hair and pulled my head up and planted a kiss on my lips.

She traced my bottom lip with her tongue and I opened my mouth massaging her tongue with my own, she whimpered as I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist pushing my erection into her core. I groaned feeling how wet she was, she's practically dripping.

The elevator dinged but I didn't let go, we stumbled down the hallway and I pushed her up against the wall as we kissed frantically.

Grabbing the keys from my pocket I opened my door and kicked it shut with my foot, she unwrapped her legs and pulled my t-shirt off and started undoing my jeans. I grabbed her wrists and held her still as I kicked off my shoes and walked her towards the bedroom.

Once at my bed she forcefully pulled out of my grip and pulled my pants down, she pushed me on the bed and reached behind her back pulling her zip down of her dress, I licked my lips as the dress feel down only leaving her in a thong, she reached down to take off her black heels.

"Don't, leave them on" she grinned coyly and swayed her hips walking towards me, once she reached at the end of the bed she lowered her thong and I hungrily drank her in.

Growling I got on my knees and grabbed her hips and pulled her onto the bed, she gasped as I flicked her nipple with my tongue and I practically devoured her breast with my mouth.

"T-take everything off" she gasped; I pulled back and pulled my briefs off.

I groaned as she wrapped her delicate hands around my cock.

"No" I grunted out as she started pumping me but stoped when I said that.

"No more fore playing I want you now" I placed myself at her entrance and caught me by surprise as she grabbed my butt cheeks and pulled me inside of her. I moaned loudly and she cried out in pleasure.

We both moved in sync timing, every thrust got better and better and each moan I got from rubbing her clit made me increase the pace.

I pulled her up with me as I got on my knees and grunted as I got deeper into her, she was so wet and tight which only made things so much better.

I looked down and groaned as I watched myself thrust in and out of her. She opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"Oh god, please...please" I felt herself clamp tight around me and I felt my balls tighten wanting to release.

I bent down and kissed her, her legs shook as she climaxed and I closed my eyes shut feeling my own climax.

I rested her back onto the bed and caught my breath, I started chuckling and I grabbed her hand with the ring I gave her.

Kissing her engagement ring I looked up and Bella was blushing "MMM baby if I get to hear how much you love me, then I should just get you drunk everyday" she groaned and slapped my shoulder. I pulled out of her and she whimpered.

I smirked "So you love my 9 inches huh?" I arched an eyebrow and she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh shut up you, I swear Edward all this sex is just messing with your brain. What happened to my stuttering blushing man when I first met him" I chuckled as she pouted and kissed her gently.

I rubbed her stomach with my thumb and nuzzled my nose into her neck "Baby I am still that man, I always battle with my stuttering nerdy side when I see you but it's also because of you, you've made this man and you make feel so good about me and so good that I have you. And I'm so fucking happy I'm marrying you today" she wiped a tear of her cheek and straddled me.

"I love you so much...now take me from behind and spank me good before I have to go and get ready to marry you" I smirked and felt Anthony sprung to life.

_Hell yeah! May the force be with you!_

**Yeah I love star wars and had to put that qoute in there and I was just watching better home and gardens and they did an inspired twilight room decoration. I like twilight and all but I dont think I could go that far with it you know? I like playing around with Edward and Bella and I am team edward. So enough rambling...question though, would you do a twlight inspired decorated room?let me know and REVIEW! **

**xoxox :D**

* * *

One Shot for Fun


End file.
